The present invention relates to a method of producing a hose light, and more particularly to a method of associating light emitting diodes (LEDs) with a core tube to produce an easily bendable and highly energy-saving LED hose light at largely reduced manufacturing cost.
A conventional hose light includes a plurality of bulbs as its light sources. These bulbs are serially connected to one another to form one or two bulb strings, which are then set in a long core tube. In the case only one bulb string is formed, the bulbs are set in parallel with the core tube, and lead wires of the first and the last bulb in the bulb string are respectively connected to a positive and a negative power cord in the core tube, so that the bulbs are electrically made to emit light. And, in the case two bulb strings are formed, lead wires of the bulbs must be covered with insulated sleeves to avoid a short circuit.
In the above-described conventional hose light, the bulbs are horizontally set into the core tube via a longitudinal opening provided on one side of the core tube. The longitudinal opening largely reduces an overall structural strength of the core tube. When the hose light is used on a stage or at places close to steps and tends to be twisted, deformed, trodden or impacted, the core tube with reduced structural strength is not strong enough to bear such external forces, resulting in damaged bulbs in the core tube. Moreover, it is difficult and requires increased material and labor costs to mount the insulated sleeves around the lead wires of two adjacent bulb strings that are set in the core tube at the same time. The conventional hose light with two bulb strings is therefore not economical for use.
Another problem with the conventional hose light is that the bulbs consume high power and generate a large amount of heat to cause deteriorated core tube and outer tube of the hose light. Broken bulbs in the deteriorated core tube and outer tube tend to cause short circuit, and the conventional hose light is therefore not safe for use.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a method for producing an improved hose light in which light emitting diodes are associated with a core tube to form an LED hose light that is easily bendable and highly energy-saving and can be produced at largely reduced cost.